ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Beaten Heart of Darkness
Night began to descend upon the land and the group finally arrived in Bug City. Tons of bugs have been shown by their own eyes besides Atta, Dot and the rest of the ants back in Ant Island. Mosquitoes are just one example of what the city had its own residents for. Upon arrival, Terra suddenly had a thought. Sonja Farrington- Reia's friend and rival- hated mosquitoes to her own core and it's clear he can see why. No matter what friend, or foe depending, they can drink blood to survive. It's part of their nature, he thought to himself. Almost as if the darkness in his heart is speaking to him. On Kiva's right, she found him. Kiva found Vanitas, all dried up like a Nobody. She's about to summon her Keyblade for vengeance against winning a fight against Reia, but stood down for one reason: He's defenseless, no darkness left in him. Not even the Unversed have shown up beside him. His eyes are normal, while having the same eye color as Sora had now, but once had yellow eyes as a symbol of being Xehanort's vessel. Kiva can clearly see how much destruction of a person Otto Destruct has caused. Trunks: There you are, skunk-face! This is for Reia!! - Trunks is about to punch Vanitas in the face, beating a defenseless enemy for every bug within the city to see, but Kiva grabbed his arm, knowing that it is wrong for not shown mercy to an enemy who won't move a muscle. Angela thought that Vanitas deserve to die for invading Mickey's mind to begin with, but with a double-cross Otto planned from their arrival in Ant Island, circumstances drastically changed. Kiva: Trunks! That's enough! Trunks: Let me go! He attacked Reia! Kiva: Vengeance won't solve anything, Trunks. Just look at him. - Trunks then heeded Kiva's advise and looked at Vanitas up close. He can see she is telling the truth. Trunks finally calmed down and Kiva let go of his arm. Vanitas: Well... Look what I have here... I thought you would go insane by now. Kiva: Trust me, Vanitas. I'm more stable than you think. Besides, invading Mickey's mind is your fault. - Vanitas slightly chuckled. Vanitas: Here I thought we are two sides of the same coin. Guess not. - Kiva can see that Vanitas has gone slightly delusional, because of his darkness drained. Angela thinks that it was a side effect of depression, but she keeps that fact to herself in the meantime. Vanitas: Go ahead and finish me, mouse. You know you want to. - With every fiber of her being and every inch of her heart, Kiva wanted to finish Vanitas off for what he did to Reia and cause the ants to work overtime for the grasshoppers' next offering. Even Trunks himself admits it right from the get-go, yet she chose not to. Otto Destruct is the main problem the group had to face, and if there's anyone who knows where he is, it's Vanitas. Kiva: I'm not going to do that, Vanitas. Vanitas: Then what am I to you? An asset? A tool? Your poor heart couldn't handle my actions. Kiva: Shut up and listen. Otto Destruct has drained your hold of the Unversed and he's going to use it to wage a war against Earth, unless you cooperate. - Vanitas then laughed and coughed terribly, because of an important fact Kiva lifted out. Vanitas: Do I look like a fool? What I am...is darkness. Your heart's full of light. It would a matter of time before this 'team-up' would be unbalanced the first chance it gets. Why should I trust you to give my powers back? Otto has eyes everywhere now. - From what Kiva remembered from Riku a while back, he can use the darkness in his heart and guide it back to the light. To convince Vanitas the same way would be impossible, because he once was the darkness of Ven's heart. Otto's smart intelligence can be his undoing, because of the lack of control of the Unversed into his own heart. Kiva can clearly see that Vanitas is the only stronger vessel for the Unversed, based on what his heart would allow him to. The battle of strength between heart and mind would be a massacre, plus Kiva feeling a bit hesitant towards the decision, but there are very little options to take. Kiva: Because he doesn't know how to control the Unversed directly from his heart. You're the only one who can. Plus, we need your help to stop him. Vanitas: ...Thought you may have some company with you already. - Kiva wasn't too sure what Vanitas was talking about, but caught the sound of a kid's voice, different than Trunks and Goten. ???: Whoa! So many bugs here. I knew it was a stupid idea to wish for a sight of bugs. Goten: Huh? Who's that? Kiva: Timmy?? Timmy: Kiva? Funny to see you here. Kiva: Yeah. What are you doing here? Timmy: Well, I simply wished for a sight of bugs to see for my school project, but Cosmo sended me here instead. Goten: Who's Cosmo? Trunks: No idea... Kiva: He's...a special friend of Timmy's. Timmy: Uh.. Yeah, that's it. Trunks: Anyway, you came in at a bad time. Timmy: Why? Kiva: Because we are going to form a truce with Vanitas. Timmy: He's bad news, Kiva. Angela: It's best to let you caught up to speed. - Angela explained everything that is happening to Timmy. A few minutes later, Timmy finally gets the picture. Timmy: So, Otto zapped Vanitas' powers for conquest and we need his help getting it back? Kiva: Yeah. That pretty much sums it up. Timmy: I don't like this... Kiva: Why? Timmy: He's a vessel to Otto. The minute Vanitas gets his power back, he'll attack us. Trunks: That's what I tried to tell her too. Vanitas: Why doubt a counter-attack from me? - Vanitas got himself back up, but leaned against a wall to stable himself. Vanitas: I saw Otto's machine. If it overheats, it blows up. Trunks: It had a cooling system? Vanitas: Smart kid. That's right. Kiva: I think we can use it to our advantage. Vanitas: There's a catch. Trunks: Knew it! Vanitas: Only beings with hearts of darkness can get close to Otto and his machine. Goten: Like a shield? Kiva: At this rate, we can't stop Otto like this. Unless... Terra: Unless we train Vanitas to stop him? Kiva: Huh!? Vanitas: Does the name "Bane" mean anything? Goten: No... Kiva: I think I know him, at least from what Ratchet told me. Bane used a chemical called Venom to get stronger, but he would have trouble memory during its use. Angela: Well done. I'm not sure if you have fought him before.. Kiva: Well, yeah. I once fought him in Arkham Asylum. He was mutated into a leopard and caused a lot a problems with me, Batgirl and Don. But, don't worry. We already cured him with the other inmates. Angela: Good. Kiva: anyway Category:Scenes